Consumers using the World Wide Web browse product listings of merchants and make purchases on selected products. Discounts are offered to consumers for their purchases. Consumers may use several payment accounts but they often are confused over which account to use or which image represents which account. The confusion may become even greater when the consumer is using a mobile device where the screen is small and details are difficult to see. At the same time, new user interfaces may present an opportunity to create an improved and memorable user experience, which may by itself draw additional users.